


how do you ask to dance with the sun?

by fleurami



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, this is unbelievably gay and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: i literally just wanted to write tasuku and gao slow dancing, that's it. im a disaster gay.





	how do you ask to dance with the sun?

            “Final Phase!” Gao shouted around a mouthful of takoyaki, startling Tasuku out of his concentration. 

            “Oh? Is it?” He smirked at the sun fighter, setting down his hand to take a better look at Gao, who was furiously nodding at him.

            “Since you have 3 life, I have Crimson Fist Dragoblaze equipped, and both of our centers are open…” He paused, lifting the card above his head before slamming it down on the playmat. “I pay 3 gauge to cast Gigantic Crusher!! You lose 4 life with no way to counter, and  _ I win _ !” Gao jumped up as he said this, pumping his fist in the air. Tasuku tilted his head, smiling fondly up at the other boy as he did this.

            “Good game Gao, you did amazing, as always.” Gao beamed at him, and Tasuku felt like he should have brought a pair of sunglasses with him. He leaned forward and flung his hand out towards Tasuku, who willingly took it. He pulled up the taller boy, and for a moment they stayed there, hands clasped together making direct eye contact. 

            Tasuku was mesmerized, Gao was absolutely  _ radiant  _ like this. You could almost feel him buzzing with excitement from finishing a game of buddyfight, his eyes were shining so brightly, but none of it held a candle to the gorgeous smile on his face. Tasuku’s cheeks heated up as he realized he had been staring with the most love-struck idiot expression for probably far too long, so he broke the moment by retracting his hand and glancing away.

            He already missed the warmth of Gao’s hand in his.

            “Ah, should we take a break before starting another round?” Gao nodded his head in response, his soft hair bouncing up and down in a way that Tasuku found adorable. 

            “If you want, you can play some music! I’m gonna gather all my cards up and organize them!” Gao threw another sunshiney smile at the other boy, causing his heart to skip an unhealthy amount of beats. 

            While Gao settled on the ground by the mat, Tasuku moved over towards the speaker and hooked up his phone. 

            When he pulled up his music, he was struck by an idea. An unbelievably sappy idea that  _ could  _ make him seem weird to Gao… 

            Except, Tasuku trusted him. With his life, soul, and heart. So he pushed the anxiety down, pressed play on his soft instrumentals playlist, and turned back to the ball of sunshine behind him. 

            “Gao?” Tasuku’s voice sounded shaky even to him. God, if anyone realized how much of a mess he was…

            “Hm? What’s up?” Gao looked up from the stack of cards in his hands, his expression a mixture of concern and curiosity. 

            “Well, I wanted to know if- and if this is weird just let me know- but I wanted to…” Tasuku worried the hem of his shirt, taking a steadying breath. Gao’s face changed from concerned and curious to overwhelmingly worried. 

            “Tasuku, are you okay? Whatever it is you wanna ask, I won’t judge you.” He stood up as he said this, taking a step towards Tasuku who looked back up to meet his eyes.

            He felt calmer now, Gao’s presence tended to do that him. Tasuku matched Gao’s step, leaving only about a foot of space between them. 

            “Do you want to dance?” Tasuku muttered this, making direct eye contact with Gao. He watched a look of shock cross his face, before being replaced by the smile that always set his heart on fire. 

            “Sure! But, uh, just so you know I’ve literally never slow danced before.” He laughed, but it seemed almost… nervous? Tasuku hadn’t heard that laugh from him before, though it sounded just as beautiful as every other laugh Gao had. 

            “That’s alright, I can guide you.” Tasuku took this as his chance to take one last step, closing the gap between them. He watched Gao lift his hands but pause. Tasuku had to cover his mouth, suppressing a giggle at the confused and terrified look on Gao’s face as he realized he didn’t know  _ where to put his hands.  _

            “Here,” Tasuku gently grabbed Gao’s left hand, holding it in his right as he placed his left between Gao’s shoulder blades. He then instructed the other to place his right hand on Tasuku’s arm. Tasuku was positive that his face had to be bright red, provided how warm his cheeks suddenly felt. Honestly, his whole body was heating up. Not only did Gao have to have a warm personality, he just had to be a human space heater, as well.  

            They go through a couple songs, moving slowly as Tasuku guided Gao in dancing the basic box-step.

            “Hey, where did’ya learn to dance?” Gao was becoming more confident in his steps, and Tasuku was feeling exceedingly proud of his quick learning.

            “Ah, well, you know… Buddycop balls, mostly.” With less of his focus directed on guiding Gao, his mind was full of thoughts about Gao’s closeness, his warmth, and how absolutely mesmerizing his eyes were. Looking deep into those golden eyes filled Tasuku with so much fondness, he felt like he could explode.

            “Gao, would you like to try circling around the room now?” He eagerly nodded at Tasuku, who took this moment to slow down their pace.

            “Alright, you’re going to continue with the box-step, only, ah, I guess move it a little… diagonally?” Gao tilted his head, and stumbled over his feet as he did so. Tasuku’s grip tightened on him, pulling him closer with a look of concern on his face.

            “Hey Tasuku, can you maybe give me an example? I’m gettin kinda lost, honestly.” Gao pulled his hand away, chuckling while scratching the back of his head nervously. The taller boy chuckled at him and stepped back to example the moves for him. 

            “Hm, okay. I think I got it, get back over here!” Gao opened his arms out and shot a warm, inviting smile at Tasuku that shook the young gay boy to his core.

            The two boys intertwined again, settling back into the rhythm from before, only they were making small circles around the confined space of Gao’s room. It wasn’t perfect, their limbs occasionally bumping furniture and their feet knocking cards around, but they were so engrossed in each other’s company that none if it mattered. 

            Humming gently, Tasuku lowered his hand to Gao’s waist and pulled him in closer, smiling down at him and earning a gorgeous blush from the sun fighter.

            “Tasuky....” Gao leaned his head onto the other’s shoulder as he mumbled the nickname. Tasuku’s mind went fuzzy, a warm feeling growing in his chest. His brain started to malfunction and his movements stopped. Gao pulled his head back up to give him a concerned look. 

            “You okay?” Tasuku covered his mouth and looked away, nodding quickly.

            “I just, ah, it’s not bad! That…” He felt his blush deepen as he fumbled over his words further. He sighed and looked back into Gao’s eyes. “I like that nickname. A lot.” The sun shined at Tasuku, and he laughed. 

            “That’s good! I guess I’ll have to keep callin you that,” he paused, as if considering whether or not to continue with his sentence. “... Tasuky.” 

            The taller boy immediately reacted, his knees giving out as he sank to the ground. He was too flustered to even  _ stand up.  _ Tasuku muttered out excuses about wanting to put the cards away, and that he should probably help clean up so he could make it to Takihara’s on time for dinner. 

            Gao lowered himself to the ground as well, laughing as he picked up the cards that were kicked around by their dancing.

            Tasuku peered over at him as he laughed, and decided that it was the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid his eyes on. 


End file.
